Generally, products such as toothpaste containers or cosmetics containers are molded lengthwise in a thin tube shape using soft plastic etc and provided with contents filled inside.
FIG. 10 of the accompanied drawings shows a prior toothpaste container.
In referring to FIG. 10, the toothpaste container according to the prior art includes a body (2) with toothpaste filled, and an outlet (4) integrated with the body (2). Though not shown, an extra lid may be provided and combined with the outlet (4). One end of the body (2) is closed with omission, and the other end of the body (2) has the shape of a funnel as the outlet (4) provided to expel contents from within. In using such a toothpaste container, a user should push the body (2) to expel the contents the outlet (4). However, in using the prior toothpaste container, if a very small amount of the contents remains in the container, due to the property of the container, the user should wrinkle the body (2) and push the container strongly to turn the contents out, or cut the container with scissors and collect the contents. Even with such a procedure the contents are fully expelled resulting in wastage, thereby there is a problem that the user experiences inconvenience. To solve such problem, a pump container was provided. The pump container has the shape of hollow tube body with a piston mainly combined at bottom to expel the inside material out. However, in case of the prior pump container, it is not easy to expel the highly viscose material and there is a problem that the cost of the container itself is expensive because the container has many components.